Ailex Chapter 1: The New Girl
by TheDarkKibitz
Summary: Hi this is Kibitz and this is my first fanfiction. It's a story of some classmates of mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**AILEX**_

**Hi everyone! This is Kibitz and this is my first fanfiction I'm writing. It's a story that I thought of with my classmates as the characters. Sadly I'm not in the story****. Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Credits to: **

**Author: Me**

**Main:**

**Co-director: Jordan (I don't know why)**

**Cover: Rachel **

**On to the story! **

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**Today was Ai Vee's first day at SKDU Academy. She's glad that she got transferred to this school because she couldn't stand the guys in her old school. Just thinking about them made her want to smash anything in front of her but she conscious told her to remain calm and act like any normal girl. But she wasn't just any normal girl.**

"**Arghhhh where is my damn class?!" She looked at the map she was carrying in her hands and looked at the hallway then back on the map.**

"**hmm 8Eta over there!" She dashed down the hallways but soon realized that she was late really late! "Sorry I'm late!" As she walked in she noticed that all conversations about weekends had stopped and all attention was on her. **

"**Ah there you are you must be Ai Vee!" her form teacher said. "Class we have a new student today, would you please tell the class your name."**

"**Y- Yes. Hi my name is Ai Vee," She waved and smiled as friendly as she could.**

**After she finished, a bunch of comments erupted. Ai Vee could only pick up some parts of what they were saying of her. Comments like, "She's cute" "KAWAII" "Let's invite her to our table."**

**Ai Vee tried her best not to get embarrassed as well as hitting one of the boys. But the teacher told the class to settle down which made her feel relieved.**

"**Ok Ai Vee you can sit next to Alexander at the back. Maybe you can try to stop him from chatting. Is that alright?" The whole class started laughing.**

"**I- Its fine." 'After all, it can't be that bad… right?'**

**As the bell rang it was finally lunch time. Ai Vee was glad she was in so much of a rush, she forgot to eat breakfast. "Now where is that cafeteria?" She thought to herself.**

**She accidentally ran into a boy that looked familiar. "O-oh sorry I didn't see where I was going. Oh wait your that boy that I'm sitting next to." **

"**uh yeah i guess. Enjoying your first day so far?" He said scratching the back of is head. "Yeah it's going well for me."**

"**Alex! Enjoying your time over there?" a boy with black curly hair with glasses shouted. **

"**Jeez. Ilya shut up I'm gonna get you! I'll see you in class later or we could hang out some other time. Bye!" Alex said looking into her eyes.**

**After that he was gone and Ai Vee had lunch with some other classmates. **

**It was just 2 more lessons before Ai Vee could go home and think about what happened today. She tried really hard to get on with her work but she just couldn't keep her eyes off Alexander during the last 2 lessons of the day. He would often look at her but then get a little embarrassed and would continue doing work.**

***sigh "He's a shy one when it comes to girls" she chuckled.**

**Thats all thats coming from me today. I hope you like it! Review pwesss if you want more of this! Thanks for the read!**


	2. Ailex Chapter 2: The project

**AILEX**

Hi it's Kibitz and I have the second chapter right here. I got 1 review! :D thanks Imen!

_**INSPIRED BY: SIDNIE because she wanted the second chapter NOW. And of course my classmates.**_

**Chapter 2: The Project**

Ai Vee Yawned as she entered the 8eta classroom. The night before she remembered to set an alarm bright and early, so she wouldn't repeat her mistake yesterday. She also had enough time to make herself some lunch. She was still a bit tired but she tried to be as lively as possible.

"Good morning Vee!" Clarissa greeted her best friend.

"Ah, good morning Clare." Ai Vee said back.

"Vee you better hurry and get to your seat. Miss is coming."

"R-right." Ai Vee headed over to her seat but noticed that Alexander wasn't there.

The teacher then arrived and set his things down.

"Ahemm. For today we are going to learn about the history of English. Now turn to page 67 of your English bo-

A loud slam came from the door. The whole class turned to see who it was.

"Sigh. It's that idiot." Those were the only things that Ai Vee could make out of what everyone was mumbling.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked him.

"Sorry sir it's just that I got caught in traffic and-

"I'm sick of your excuses see me after class!" The teacher said signaling him to sit and pay attention.

"Sigh." Was the only thing that Alex could have done.

"Sorry." Ai Vee said trying to comfort him.

"It's not my fault that I live so far away from school. Jeez" Alex said.

It was lunchtime. And Ai Vee noticed that Alex was gone in an instant.

"Vee Vee! You coming?" Clarissa and her friends shouted.

"Y-yes coming!"

When Ai Vee and Clarissa reached the table, all her friends were staring at her as if they has seen a ghost.  
"W-what's wrong?" Ai Vee asked kind of getting scared of their stares. 

"What were you doing in English class?" Asked Emily shocked.

"I was just comforting Alex who looked sad because he had to stay after class." Ai Vee explained.

"Did he hurt you? I'll call the class rep on him!" Clarissa said defensively.

"No no he never would hurt me."

Right then someone grabbed Ai Vee's hand and dragged her away.

"What just happened?" They all said in unison.

"H-hey do you have any money to spare? I'm broke and starving." Alex asked with his innocent eyes.

"Jeez. If all you wanted was lunch money you could have just asked me and not drag me so far away. *Sigh* here." Ai Vee handed over 10 bucks.

"S-sorry but your friends don't appreciate me as a person. But tha-  
"Alex and Ai vee sitting on a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Ilya said with his usual annoying teasing voice.

"Oh Mah Gawd! ILYA COME HERE!" Alex shouted chasing Ilya.

Ai Vee just stood there giggling.

It was the last lesson of the day: Science also known as Alex's favourite subject.

"Alright class today we are going to be conducting experiments. Hmmm should I choose the groups or you choose?" The Science teacher explained.

Comments erupted. Shouting began telling the teacher to let them choose their own groups.

"Ok then. I'll choose" The science teacher teased the class.

Everyone sat down irritated by the science teacher's choice.

"Ok then. Umm. Ilya and Ashmand. Wai hoe and Imen. Ai Vee and Alexander."

Once the teacher said those two names, the whole class started cheering. Ai Vee just blushed as Alex just stared at her.

(After the teacher finished choosing the groups because I'm lazy to say everyone's name.)

"Ok those are the groups don't make me repeat. All groups come to me one by one to find out your experiment." The teacher announced.

*Sigh this chapter took a while but hope you like it. New chapter will be out by next week I hope ^.^.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Transfer Student?

**AILEX**

**Hi it's Kibitz and I have the third chapter right here. I got 3 reviews! :3 from mah friends of course :P **

**This is inspired by: Emily because she wanted the Fanfic up as SOON AS POSSIBLE. And of course all me classmates.**

_**SPOILER: Alex meets another girl and is forced to show her around the school as a punishment but the new girl has something for Alex.**_

**Chapter 3: Another Transfer Student?**

"**THIS IS THE 8****th****TIME! YOU ARE LATE FOR MY CLASS AND YOU GIVE ME THE SAME EXCUSE EVERY SINGLE TIME!**" The teacher shouted.

"But sir it's true you can call my parents and-

"I don't care what it is it's not acceptable. I'll arrange you and the vice principle to have a talk." The teacher said calming down.

"But…" Alex couldn't do anything.

Ai Vee just gave him her 'I feel bad for you smile.'

Ai Vee decided to take Alex to the vice principal's office and told him she would wait for him outside.

She wished him good luck as he walked into the admin/where the teachers are.

"Ah, hi Alexander." The vice principal greeted him.

"Uh hi" Alex replied

"So it seems that you have been arriving late to school for more than 5 times now which is going to get worse soon. I understand that you live far and get caught in jams. Is that right?" She explained.

"Y-yes I understand.

"Well you should try to wake up a bit earlier. But anyways you are in no trouble. You are here mainly because I want you to show a new student that is joining your class. I want you to show her around during lunch and make her feel comfortable with the school. Is that alright with you?" She explained again.

"Uh thats fine." Alex replied wondering who was the new girl.

"Ok. Meet her here at exactly 12:05."

"Sure."

In the Admin:

"Ok. Alex this is Ethel and she will be joining your class tomorrow. I hope you two get along." The vice principal said.

Ok they both replied.

"So… This is the canteen where you can buy food and thats the bookstore where you can get extra stationary and boo-

At that moment Ethel grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him all the way to the 2nd floor.

"What was that for?" Alex asked her.

"Wheres my locker?" Ethel asked him.

"Umm it's number 40." Alex answered her back.

She rushed to her locker and started putting some books she was carrying in her bag.

"Hold my bag for me please." She asked him.

"Uhh fine."Alex replied.

He didn't realize Ai Vee standing behind a row of lockers spying on the two of them.

"Thanks Alex!" Ethel said getting sort of close to Alex.

"N-No prob!" Alex replied.

Ai Vee looked at Ethel with eyes like a hawk.

"Huh? Ai Vee? What are you doing there?"

"Oh uhhh just putting something in my friend's locker."

"This is the new girl that is going to be joining out class. Ethel this is Ai Vee a girl who got transferred here a few days ago." Alex explained.

"Nice to meet you." Ai Vee greeted.

"You too."

"You better not try to touch him." Ai Vee whispered.

"What was that?" Alex asked her.

"N-Nothing!" AI Vee replied blushing a little

Thats all for now. Thanks for the read! Review pwess.


End file.
